Snape in Seenot
by hesaki
Summary: Im Auftrag von Dumbledore begibt sich Severus Snape an Bord eines Muggelschiffs, was narürlich nicht ohne kleinere oder auch größere Zwischenfälle ablaufen kann!
1. Prolog

Snape in Seenot  
  
Prolog  
  
Albus Dumbledore saÃŸ in seinem Sessel am Kopf des Tisches und blickte in die  
  
Runde. Es fand seit langem wieder mal ein Treffen der Liga gegen Voldemort  
  
statt und ihre Gruppe war weiter geschrumpft. Nur noch wenige der ursprÃ¼nglich  
  
zahlreichen Gruppe hatte die vergangenen KÃ¤mpfe Ã¼berlebt.  
  
"Meine lieben Freunde", begann Dumbledore. "Aus einer zuverlÃ¤ssigen Quelle  
  
ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, daÃŸ TodesseraktivitÃ¤ten in Deutschland gemeldet  
  
wurden. Eine Ã¤uÃŸerst schlechte Mitteilung, zumal wir in Deutschland keine  
  
eigene Widerstandsgruppe haben und Voldemort seine AnhÃ¤nger bisher nie ins Ausland  
  
geschickt hat."  
  
Ein trauriger Blick glitt an jedem vorbei. "Ich fÃ¼rchte, wir werden ein  
  
Mitglied unserer Gruppe nach Deutschland schicken mÃ¼ssen."  
  
"Aber Albus", meldete sich sofort ein junger Mann zu seiner Rechten, "wir  
  
wissen doch gar nichts Ã¼ber die Todesser. Wir kennen sie doch gar nicht. Wie  
  
soll sie jemand von uns finden?" Dumbledore, der mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet  
  
hatte, sagte mit ruhiger Stimme. "Doch, Carey, es gibt eine Person in dieser  
  
Runde, die sehr wohl dazu in der Lage sein wird, weil sie alle Todesser  
  
kennt."  
  
Alle Augen in dem Raum richteten sich nun an die Person, die genau am  
  
anderen Ende des Tisches saÃŸ: Severus Snape.  
  
Snape saÃŸ aufrecht da und sein Blick war stur nach vorne gerichtet. Sein  
  
Gesichtsausdruck lieÃŸ keine Deutung zu und er hielt es offenbar nicht fÃ¼r nÃ¶tig,  
  
auf irgendeine Art und Weise auf Dumbledores Aussage zu reagieren.  
  
"Severus hat sich schon bereit erklÃ¤rt, diesen Auftrag zu Ã¼bernehmen. Leider  
  
haben wir bei der AusfÃ¼hrung der Sache noch ein kleines Problem."  
  
"Und das wÃ¤re?", fragte ein Ã¤lterer Mann mit weiÃŸem Bart.  
  
"Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, wie wir Severus so schnell wie mÃ¶glich nach  
  
Deutschland bringen sollen. Wie ihr alle wisst, ist apparieren aufgrund  
  
der weiten Entfernung nicht mÃ¶glich."  
  
"Fliegen?", schlug jemand vor.  
  
Dumbledore schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf: "Nein, das geht aus GrÃ¼nden, die ich nicht  
  
nennen kann, nicht."  
  
Tatsache war, daÃŸ Severus panische Angst vorm Fliegen hatte. Auf einem  
  
Besen fliegen, als Schiedsrichter bei einem Quidditchspiel in der Schule, das  
  
ging gerade noch. Aber sobald er den Boden unter den Augen verlieren wÃ¼rde oder  
  
nichts weiter als Wasser erblicken wÃ¼rde, wÃ¤re es fÃ¼r ihn vorbei. Er hatte  
  
Dumbledore dies unter dem strikten Siegel der Verschwiegenheit gestanden.  
  
Diese Aussage lÃ¶ste eine heftige Diskussion unter den Anwesenden aus. Jeder  
  
warf eine noch unmÃ¶glichere Idee in den Raum und es schien, als wÃ¼rde es bis  
  
zum Ende des Tages keinem gelingen, eine LÃ¶sung zu finden.  
  
Doch wie sehr sich da alle tÃ¤uschten.  
  
Eine junge Frau meldete sich zu Wort, als einige Sekunden Stille herrschte.  
  
"Ich hÃ¤tte da eventuell eine LÃ¶sung, allerdings ist es vielleicht nicht  
  
gerade die beste!"  
  
"Bitte, Lewi, jeder Vorschlag kann uns helfen!", ermutigte Dumbledore sie.  
  
Lewi Foxburr, eine junge Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und grÃ¼nen Augen war  
  
vÃ¶llig in schwarz gekleidet, aber trotz der Wahl ihrer Kleidung und Haarfarbe,  
  
die der Severus Snapes glich, strahlte sie eine gewisse FrÃ¶hlichkeit aus.  
  
Sie begann, von ihrer Idee zu erzÃ¤hlen, wÃ¤hrend alle Augen, in denen  
  
Hoffnung geschrieben stand, auf ihr ruhten.  
  
"Wie fast alle von euch wissen, bin ich mit einem Muggel verheiratet. Was  
  
aber die meisten von euch nicht wissen, ist, daÃŸ mein Mann von Beruf KapitÃ¤n  
  
war. Inzwischen arbeitet er aber als Professor an einer renommierten  
  
englischen Seefahrtschule. Und er ist auch fÃ¼r die Ausbildungsfahrten verantwortlich."  
  
"Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte ein anderer Mann drÃ¤ngend.  
  
Lewi schenkte ihm einen kurzen feindseligen Blick und fuhr dann fort, als ob  
  
nichts gewesen wÃ¤re. "Ich weiÃŸ, daÃŸ sie morgen frÃ¼h zu einer  
  
Ausbildungsfahrt nach Fehmarn aufbrechen, dort zwei Tage verbringen und wieder  
  
zurÃ¼ckfahren. Ich kÃ¶nnte es sicher arrangieren, daÃŸ Severus bis Hamburg mitfahren kann."  
  
Dumbledores Augen begannen zu glÃ¼hen. "Das ist eine fabelhafte Idee! Lewi,  
  
setz dich bitte sofort mit deinem Mann in Verbindung! Severus, traust du dir  
  
das zu?"  
  
Severus Snape nickte. Was hatte er uch fÃ¼r eine andere Wahl? Bevor er einen  
  
Besen oder gar ein Flugzeug besteigen wÃ¼rde, nahm er diese ungewÃ¶hnliche, ihm  
  
unbekannte Art des Reisens in Kauf. 


	2. 1

Severus lief an der Pier entlang und schaute sich um. Es war ein kleiner  
  
1 Hafen und das grÃ¶ÃŸte Schiff, das er ausfindig machen konnte war ein  
  
alter Kahn von hÃ¶chstens 80 Metern LÃ¤nge, grÃ¼n weiÃŸ angestrichen  
  
und Ã¼berall rostig.  
  
Die Hafenluft roch nach dreckigem Salzwasser und nach ausgenommen Fisch.  
  
Kein angenehmer Geruch.  
  
Vermutlich fÃ¤hrt der gar nicht mehr, dachte er sich.  
  
Severus hatte sich von seiner geliebten Robe trennen mÃ¼ssen und trug  
  
jetzt einfache Muggelkleidung. Schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt.  
  
In seiner rechten Hand trug er eine Tasche, in der er das nÃ¶tigste an  
  
Muggelkleidung und sonstigen Accessoires mit sich trug.  
  
Lewi Foxburr ging neben ihm her und erklÃ¤rte ihm, was er die  
  
nÃ¤chsten Tage zu beachten hatte.  
  
"Ed weiÃŸ Bescheid. Ich habe ihm erzÃ¤hlt, dass du wie ich bist.  
  
Allerdings wissen es die anderen nicht und sie dÃ¼rfen es auch nicht  
  
erfahren. Ich weiss, es wird schwierig fÃ¼r dich werden, aber es ist ja  
  
nicht lange. Du schaffst das schon. Oh, wir sind da."  
  
Severus blieb neben Lewi Foxburr stehen. Sein Blick glitt zu dem Etwas,  
  
das sich nun direkt vor ihm befand.  
  
"Mit dem Schrotthaufen soll ich bis nach Hamburg kommen?", entgegnete er  
  
entsetzt.  
  
Das Schiff, wenn Severus es so nennen konnte, war nicht gerade groÃŸ.  
  
Keine 50 Meter lang, schÃ¤tze er und auch keine 10 Meter breit. Es war  
  
schwarz, grÃ¼n und weiÃŸ angestrichen und an vielen Stellen war der  
  
Rost nicht mehr zu Ã¼bersehen.  
  
"Dieser Schrotthaufen", erklÃ¤rte Lewi betont, "ist ein  
  
auÃŸerdienstgestellter Tonnenleger. Er ist zuverlÃ¤ssig und sogar  
  
komfortabel eingerichtet. Selbst wenn es von auÃŸen nicht den Anschein  
  
hat"  
  
Severus musterte das Schiff nochmals genau. Auf dem Vorderdeck stand ein  
  
groÃŸer Kran und ansonsten waren auf beiden Seiten Seile gespannt.  
  
Warum, das wusste Severus nicht. In der Mitte bis fast ganz nach  
  
achtern erstreckten sich Aufbauten, wie die BrÃ¼cke. Ãœber der BÃ¼cke  
  
befand sich noch ein weiteres Deck, allerdings ohne WÃ¤nde oder Dach, sondern  
  
nur mit einer Reling. Darauf waren irgendwelche T-fÃ¶rmigen Teile  
  
angebracht, die Severus zu nichts zuordnen konnte.  
  
Auf dem Vorderdeck standen ein paar Gestalten, die aussahen, als  
  
wÃ¼rden sie arbeiten. Was sie da taten konnte Severus nicht erkennen,  
  
da er so etwas zum ersten Mal sah. Er konnte nur erkennen, dass sie  
  
dicke Seile um irgend etwas herum wickelten.  
  
"Lewi!" Ein lauter Schrei liess Severus kurz zusammenzucken. Automatisch  
  
schaute er in die Richtung, aus der dieser Schrei zu kommen schien.  
  
Ein groÃŸ gewachsener Mann, Mitte dreiÃŸig, mit braunem, dichten Haar,  
  
in einem roten Overall gekleidet, stÃ¼rmte die Gangway vom Schiff  
  
herunter und schloss, ohne Severus auch nur einen Blickes zu wÃ¼rdigen,  
  
Lewi Foxburr in seine Arme.  
  
Severus konzentrierte seinen Blick sofort wieder woanders hin. Er hatte  
  
absolut keine Lust, zwei turtelnde Muggel zu beobachten.  
  
Noch einmal musterte er das Schiff, seine Heimat fÃ¼r die nÃ¤chsten  
  
paar Tage. So ganz geheuer war ihm das Ganze dann doch nicht. Allein  
  
unter lauter Muggel, die Rasse von Menschen, die er frÃ¼her, in der  
  
BlÃ¼te seiner Todesserzeit, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken getÃ¶tet  
  
hatte. Und das ganze noch auf hoher See. Er war noch nie auf dem Meer  
  
gewesen. Severus hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was in den nÃ¤chsten Tagen  
  
alles auf ihn zukommen wÃ¼rde.  
  
"Severus?" Lewi sprach ihn direkt an.  
  
Severus drehte seinen Kopf wieder zurÃ¼ck. Lewi stand mit strahlendem  
  
Gesicht da, ihr Mann neben ihr, seinen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen.  
  
"Severus, darf ich dir Ed vorstellen?"  
  
"Freut mich", sagte Ed und streckte Severus seine Hand hin. Severus nahm  
  
sie, ohne zu zÃ¶gern und stellte fest, dass Ed Foxburr einen starken  
  
HÃ¤ndedruck hatte.  
  
"Ich wÃ¼rde sagen, dass wir gleich an Bord gehen", schlug Ed locker vor,  
  
nahm Lewis Hand und bat Severus, ihm zu folgen.  
  
Sie liefen zur Gangway, die Ed vorher benutzt hatte. Severus hatte  
  
ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten, den ersten Schritt darauf zu machen. Noch  
  
konnte er umkehren. Doch wenn er erstmal an Bord des Schiffes sein  
  
wÃ¼rde, gÃ¤be es kein ZurÃ¼ck mehr. Eine Sekunde lang spielte Severus  
  
tatsÃ¤chlich mit dem Gedanken, einfach die Tasche fallen zu lassen und  
  
davon zu laufen. Es wÃ¤re so einfach, aber genau so feige. Er  
  
hatte Albus versprochen, diesen Auftrag zu erledigen und er war es  
  
Vielen schuldig. Er konnte und durfte Niemanden enttÃ¤uschen und so  
  
setze er einen FuÃŸ auf die Gangway.  
  
"Willkommen auf der Aradia" begrÃ¼ÃŸte ihn Ed Foxburr, als er  
  
schlieÃŸlich die Gangway verlassen und mit beiden Beinen auf dem Deck  
  
des Schiffes stand. 


	3. 2

Es war ein komisches GefÃ¼hl. Obwohl das Schiff noch am Kai festgemacht  
  
war und sich Ã¼berhaupt nicht bewegte, reichte alleine der Gedanke,  
  
keinen festen Boden mehr unter den FÃ¼ÃŸen zu haben, aus, um ein  
  
leichtes GefÃ¼hl von Unwohlsein in Severus hervorzurufen.  
  
"Severus, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lewi ihn.  
  
"NatÃ¼rlich", log Severus in seiner normalen Tonlage. "Es ist nur etwas  
  
ungewohnt."  
  
"Sicher!", entgegnete Lewi ihm und konnte sich ein Grinsen dabei nicht  
  
verkneifen.  
  
"Nun, Mr Snape", schlug Ed Foxburr vor, "ich denke, sie sollten als erstes  
  
mal ihre Sachen in ihre KajÃ¼te bringen und danach werde ich ihnen  
  
Sicherheitseinweisung geben."  
  
KajÃ¼te? Was war das schon wieder? Severus hatte von der  
  
Seefahrtssprache Ã¼berhaupt keine Ahnung und fragte sich, ob er die  
  
nÃ¤chsten paar Tage Ã¼berhaupt etwas verstehen wÃ¼rde, wenn man ihm  
  
etwas erklÃ¤ren wÃ¼rde.  
  
"MiÃŸ Hardbottle", schrie Ed Foxburr in Richtung Bug, "kommen sie mal  
  
bitte!"  
  
Eine junge Frau, hÃ¶chstens Mitte 20, schlank, mit gelockten,  
  
rÃ¶tlichen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf geflochten waren, gekleidet in  
  
eine dunkle, enge Jeans und einem blauen Wollpullover kam angelaufen.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"WÃ¼rden sie bitte Mr Snape hier seine KajÃ¼te zeigen. Die erste  
  
rechts unten, sie wissen schon."  
  
"NatÃ¼rlich" sagte die junge Frau. Dann wandte sie sich an Severus.  
  
"Wenn sie mir bitte folgen wÃ¼rden."  
  
Severus lief der jungen Frau nach. Diese schlug einen Weg Richtung Bug  
  
ein und steuerte eine leichte ErhÃ¶hung an, die wie ein Eingang aussah.  
  
  
  
Severus erkannte, dass es sich tatsÃ¤chlich um einen Eingang handelte,  
  
denn die junge Frau, Goldie Hardbottle, ging hindurch und stieg, wie es  
  
aussah, eine Treppe hinunter.  
  
Severus versuchte, ihr schnell zu folgen und beging dabei einen  
  
folgeschweren Fehler. Das alles war so ungewohnt und neu fÃ¼r ihn,  
  
daÃŸ er vÃ¶llig vergaÃŸ, wie groÃŸ er und wie niedrig die Ã–ffnung  
  
war und die Folge war, dass Severus sich im nÃ¤chsten  
  
Augenblick den Kopf an dem harten Stahl der oberen Kante anschlug.  
  
"Boing" ertÃ¶nte ein lautes GerÃ¤usch, gefolgt von einem  
  
unverstÃ¤ndlichen Fluchen von Severus Snape, der dabei einige Schritte  
  
zurÃ¼cktaumelte.  
  
"Severus?" schrie Lewi erschrocken und kam sofort auf ihn zugerannt. "Alles  
  
in  
  
Ordnung?"  
  
Auch ihr Mann eilte sofort herbei und Goldie Hardbottle, die das  
  
GerÃ¤usch unmÃ¶glich Ã¼berhÃ¶ren konnte, kam die Treppen hoch  
  
gerannt um zu sehen, was passiert war. Sie schaute von der obersten  
  
Treppenstufe zu.  
  
Severus hielt sich die Hand an die Stirn und er hatte Schmerzen. Sein  
  
Gesichtsausdruck zeigte aber keinerlei Anzeichen davon.  
  
"Sicher", sagte Severus, nicht ohne Sarkasmus in der Stimme, "wie konnte  
  
ich auch wissen, dass dieses Teil hier nur fÃ¼r Zwerge gebaut ist."  
  
Lewi hob ihre Hand und griff zu Severus', mit der er seine Stirn hielt.  
  
"Lass mich mal sehen!"  
  
Sie riss Severus praktisch seine Hand weg und dadurch, dass er  
  
Schmerzen hatte (die zwar nicht so schlimm waren, wie die nach einem  
  
1 Crucitas Fluch, aber anders) war er nicht imstande, sich richtig zu  
  
wehren.  
  
"Oh, das wird eine schÃ¶ne Beule geben", stellte Lewi fest.  
  
"MÃ¶chten sie vielleicht ein Aspirin?" fragte Ed Foxburr.  
  
Aspirin? Was war das denn? Davon hatte Snape noch nie etwas gehÃ¶rt und  
  
seiner Meinung nach klang es auch nicht gerade ungefÃ¤hrlich. Bestimmt  
  
irgend so ein dÃ¤mliches Muggelzeug, mit dem er lieber nicht  
  
Bekanntschaft machen wollte.  
  
"Nein, das ist nicht nÃ¶tig!" antwortete er und hoffte, dass das Thema  
  
damit erledigt war.  
  
In Hogwarts wÃ¤re das jetzt alles kein Problem gewesen. Da wÃ¤re er  
  
den Schmerz sofort losgeworden und eine Beule hÃ¤tte sich dank  
  
magischen Essenzen gar nicht erst gebildet. Aber er war hier nicht in  
  
Hogwarts. Er war in der Muggelwelt und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich,  
  
gefiel sie ihm immer weniger. Severus fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er diese  
  
Fahrt Ã¼berleben wÃ¼rde. 


	4. 3

-3-  
  
Goldie Hardbottle hatte ihn schlieÃŸlich doch noch heil und unbeschadet in seine KajÃ¼te gebracht.  
  
Severus war vorsichtiger geworden und hatte sich immer wieder geduckt. Er war doch etwas zu groÃŸ fÃ¼r dieses Schiff und die Tatsache, daÃŸ die TÃ¼ren auf dem ganzen Schiff nicht grÃ¶ÃŸer als die hier unten waren, sorgten nicht gerade fÃ¼r Freude bei ihm.  
  
Der kurze Gang, den sie gerade lang liefen, war relativ eng. Jemand wie Crabbe und Goyle, SchÃ¼ler aus seinem Haus in Hogwarts, hÃ¤tten schon erhebliche Schwierigkeiten hier vorwÃ¤rts zu kommen, ohne steckenzubleiben.  
  
Goldie Hardbottle blieb schon an der ersten TÃ¼re rechts stehen, keine fÃ¼nf Schritte vom Ende der Treppe entfernt.  
  
"So Mr Snape, hier werden Sie die nÃ¤chsten Tage verbringen."  
  
Sie Ã¶ffnete die TÃ¼r und trat in den Raum. Severus folgte ihr und kaum war er Ã¼ber die Schwelle getreten, blieb er angewidert stehen. Das, was er da sah, war eindeutig eine Zumutung!  
  
Die KajÃ¼te sah spartanisch aus. Die WÃ¤nde waren aus weiÃŸ gestrichenem Holz, das Bett war klein und sah ungemÃ¼tlich aus, der einzige Schrank in der Ecke wirkte winzig, das Waschbecken sah aus, als ob nur dreckiges Wasser herauskam und der Spiegel darÃ¼ber wirkte irgendwie zu groÃŸ fÃ¼r den Raum. Zwei winzige Bullaugen warfen schwaches Licht in den Raum und unter ihnen befand sich ein rechteckiger Tisch mit einem Stuhl. Wie konnte jemand nur mehrere Tage in so einem kleinen Kabuff leben?  
  
"Sie kÃ¶nnen ihre Sachen in den Schrank hÃ¤ngen. Das Bett ist schon Ã¼berzogen. FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ck gibt es um halb acht oder halb neun, Mittagessen gibt es immer um halb zwÃ¶lf und halb eins und Abendessen um halb sechs und halb sieben . Gegessen wird in der Messe." erklÃ¤rte Goldie Hardbottle.  
  
"Ah ja", sagte Snape nur. Viel hatte er nicht verstanden. Das Wort "Messe" hatte er noch nie zuvor gehÃ¶rt, es sei denn, Lewi hatte ihm davon erzÃ¤hlt, aber er hatte nicht zugehÃ¶rt.  
  
"Goldie" schrie jemand von Deck aus. "In fÃ¼nf Minuten laufen wir aus."  
  
"Ich komme" rief die Angesprochene zurÃ¼ck. Dann an Snape gewandt: "Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich!" Dann verlieÃŸ sie Snape ohne ein weiteres Kommentar.  
  
Severus machte sich daraufhin an die Arbeit, seine Sachen im Schrank zu verstauen, nicht ohne dabei ein grimmiges Gesicht zu machen.  
  
KapitÃ¤n Foxburr besuchte ihn, nachdem das Schiff den Hafen verlassen, und Severus keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, seine KajÃ¼te zu verlassen.  
  
Er hatte ihm auÃŸerdem ein Aspirin aus der Bordapotheke mitgebracht und Severus erklÃ¤rt, was ein Aspirin war. Severus hatte es daraufhin schlieÃŸlich doch noch geschluckt und war froh, als ein paar Minuten spÃ¤ter der hÃ¤mmernde Schmerz in seinem Kopf etwas nachlieÃŸ. "Und ist alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit Mr Snape?" fragte Ed Foxburr ihn schlieÃŸlich.  
  
"Also diese Dinger hier sind ja eine Zumutung! Und wie um alles in der Welt kann man bei dem Geschaukel schlafen?"" sagte Severus direkt.  
  
Ed Foxburr sah ihn mit ernster Miene an. "Entweder hat Lewi Ihnen nicht alles erzÃ¤hlt, oder sie haben nicht richtig zugehÃ¶rt. "Wer auf einem Schiff arbeitet, braucht keine Luxussuiten. Die Arbeit als Seemann ist sehr hart. Man hat vier Stunden Wache, dann acht Stunden frei, dann wieder vier Stunden Wache, dann wieder acht Stunden frei und so weiter. Und in diesen acht Stunden, die man frei hat, schlÃ¤ft man oder iÃŸt man. Aber genauer gesagt sind es nicht immer acht Stunden, die man frei hat. Hinzu kommen noch extra Arbeiten, wie beim Anlegen oder in NotfÃ¤llen." Und Ed Foxburr hielt Severus noch einen zehn MinÃ¼tigen Vortrag Ã¼ber das Leben an Bord und danach hatte Severus zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben kein bissiges Kommentar parat. 


	5. 4

Kapitel 4  
  
  
  
Pünktlich um halb sechs erschien Severus in der Messe. Ob er den Weg je alleine gefunden hätte, dessen war er sich nicht sicher. Er war einfach einer Person gefolgt, die er für ziemlich hungrig aussehend gehalten hatte und war dadurch am richtigen Ziel angekommen.  
  
Die Messe war für Severus Geschmack etwas zu hell. Sechs etwas größere Bullaugen ließen das Licht herein. Die Einrichtung mochte für das Leben auf See zwar geschmackvoll sein, traf aber dennoch nicht Severus'. Die Wände waren aus dunklem Holz und mit Wandlampen verziert. Dazwischen hingen maritime Gemälde. Der Raum beherbergte eine royalblaue Eckbank und fünf gleichfarbige Stühle. Der große Tisch war ebenfalls aus dunklem Holz und mit einer weißen Plastiktischdecke bedeckt. Über dem Tisch, in der Mitte, hing ein weiterer Leuchter.  
  
Severus war nicht der Erste. Es saßen bereits drei ihm unbekannte Personen am Tisch, allesamt Männer, Goldie Hardbottle, die er bereits kannte und Ed Foxburr. Die Personen, dennen er gefolgt war, grüßten die anderen mit einem lockeren „Moin" und ließen sich auf ihren Platz fallen.  
  
„Bitte Mr Snape setzen Sie sich doch!" bat ihn Ed Foxburr.  
  
Severus tat wie ihm geheißen und fühlte sich wieder einmal irgendwie fehl am Platz. Die Personen am Tisch unterhielten sich über Dinge, die er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte („Die Schraubenwelle müßte mal wieder geölt werden") und dieses permanente Gelache und Gegrinse ging ihm dermaßen auf die Nerven, daß es fast nicht mehr auszuhalten war.  
  
Zu Severus Erleichterung dauerte es keine Minute ehe das Essen hereingetragen wurde. Eine junge Frau, mit schmutziger Schürze, schwarzen, zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundenen Haaren, und fast noch bleicher im Gesicht als Severus, trug eine riesige Schüssel herein. Sie stellte sie auf den Tisch und verschwand, um gleich danach einen fast genauso großen Topf hereinzutragen. Es roch verdächtig stark nach Tomaten.  
  
„Danke Anne", sagte Ed Foxburr, woraufhin die junge Frau den Raum wieder verließ.  
  
Danach schöpfte Ed Foxburr jedem am Tisch eine ordentliche Portion Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße, auf die sich gleich jeder hungrig stürzte.  
  
Severus nahm vorsichtig eine Gabel voll mit Nudeln und zögerte ehe er hineinbiß.  
  
Es schmeckte ekelhaft. Er mußte sich beherrschen, nicht alles wieder auszuspucken. So ein Fraß setze man einem nicht mal in Askaban vor.  
  
Severus schmiß das Besteck neben den Teller, nahm ihn in seine Hand, stand von seinem Platz auf und lief auf direktem Weg zur Küche. Als er vorhin den anderen in die Messe gefolgt war, waren sie direkt an der Küche vorbei gekommen.  
  
Die Tür war nicht verschlossen und Severus trat einfach ein. Anne, die junge Frau, die vorhin gerade das Essen hereingetragen hatte, stand an der Spüle und schrubbte einem großen Topf .  
  
„Haben Sie das Essen gekocht?" sagte er abschätzend und streckte ihr seinen Teller entgegen.  
  
Anne sah kurz von ihrer Arbeit auf, Severus direkt ins Gesicht und sagte tonlos. „Ja. Ist damit etwas nicht in Ordnung?"  
  
„Ob damit etwas nicht in Ordnung ist?" sagte Severus scharf. „Es schmeckt abscheulich!"  
  
„Wenn Ihnen das nicht schmeckt, kann ich auch nichts dafür. Dann gehen Sie halt hungrig ins Bett, nicht mein Problem." Sie wandte sich wieder dem Topf zu.  
  
Ihre Gelassenheit brachte Severus nur noch weiter in Rage. Er war es gewohnt, daß die Leute, vor allem seine Schüler, Respekt vor ihm hatten und bei seinen scharfen Bemerkungen meist eingeschüchtert wurden, aber diese Person hier lies sich absolut nicht beeindrucken.  
  
Severus stellte den Teller mit einem Knallen auf eine Ablage und sagte so abschätzig er konnte: „Diesen Fraß setzt man bei uns nicht mal Hunden vor!"  
  
Das war auch für Anne nun zuviel. Sie schmiß ihren Schrubber in die Spüle, lief zu der Ablage und nahm den Teller in ihre Hand.  
  
„Wissen Sie was?" sagte sie mit einem gewissen diabolischen Funkeln in ihren Augen. „Sie können mich mal!"  
  
Sie streckte sich, hob ihre Hand ganz in die Höhe und leerte die Spaghetti über Snapes Kopf.  
  
Die noch heiße Soße lief ihm sofort an den Haaren und der Stirn hinunter und brannte in seinem Gesicht. Severus war viel zu wütend und überrascht, als das er hätte irgendwie reagieren können. In Hogwarts hätte sich so etwas keiner erlaubt.  
  
Anne schaute ihr Gegenüber mit einem fiesen Grinsen an und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteren Kommentar in der Speisekammer und schloß die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Severus blieb stehen wie ein begossener Pudel. Er schaute in den Spiegel direkt schräg vor ihm und wußte im ersten Augenblick nicht, ob er über seinen Anblick lachen oder weinen sollte. 


	6. 5

-5-  
  
1 Nachdem er seine Haare in seinem eigenen Waschbecken gewaschen und sich  
  
frische Kleidung angezogen hatte, legte Severus sich in sein Bett  
  
Die Bewegungen des Schiffes waren sehr viel stÃ¤rker geworden  
  
seit sie auf offener See waren und obwohl Severus ein Mann war, der in  
  
seinem Leben schon viel Schmerz und Leid erlebt hatte, wie fast kein  
  
anderer, konnte er nicht leugnen, daÃŸ diese Schiffsbewegungen ihn  
  
unberÃ¼hrt lieÃŸen.  
  
Selbst jetzt, wo er lag, spÃ¼rte er diese Bewegungen immer noch. Das  
  
Schiff schaukelte nach rechts, dann wieder nach links, dann hatte er das  
  
GefÃ¼hl, es wÃ¼rde vorne etwas runter gehen, dann wieder hoch. Die  
  
FachausdrÃ¼cke dafÃ¼r hatte ihm Ed Foxburr genannt, aber er hatte sie  
  
schon wieder vergessen (Rollen und stampfen).  
  
Severus versuchte, zu schlafen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Ein paar Mal  
  
glaubte er zwar, eingenickt zu sein, aber von richtigem Schlaf konnte  
  
keine Rede sein. Er war zum einen Ã¼berhaupt nicht mÃ¼de, zum anderen  
  
sah er sich auÃŸerstande, auf diesem Brett zu schlafen, es sei denn, er  
  
wÃ¤re todmÃ¼de. Aber dem war nicht so! Ein Blick auf die Muggeluhr,  
  
die neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch stand, verriet ihm, daÃŸ es halb drei  
  
war. Hatte er tatsÃ¤chlich so lange einfach dagelegen und mit den  
  
Bewegungen des Schiffes "gekÃ¤mpft?"  
  
Sein RÃ¼cken schmerzte. Er muÃŸte unbedingt aufstehen und ein paar  
  
Meter gehen. AuÃŸerdem spÃ¼rte er das dringende BedÃ¼rfnis, sich  
  
seine Blase zu entleeren.  
  
Severus schwang sich vom Bett und schlÃ¼pfte in Jeans und Pullover,  
  
welche er ordentlich Ã¼ber eine Stuhl gehÃ¤ngt hatte. Zuletzt zog er  
  
sich seine Schuhe an und verlieÃŸ seine KajÃ¼te. Sein Weg fÃ¼hrte ihn  
  
die steile Treppe hinauf an Deck.  
  
Es war eine sternklare Nacht, aber Severus konnte keinen einzigen Stern  
  
ausfindig machen. Die Bewegungen des Schiffes machten es ihm unmÃ¶glich  
  
auch nur eine Sekunde nach oben zu schauen, ohne daÃŸ es ihm dabei ein  
  
wenig Ã¼bel wurde.  
  
Das Deck war leicht erleuchtet und somit hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten,  
  
den Weg zu finden.  
  
Er klammerte sich mit der rechten Hand an der Reling fest und machte  
  
langsam einen Schritt nach dem anderen.  
  
Die Toilette war direkt neben der Messe und Severus kam nach wenigen  
  
Sekunden wieder erleichtert heraus. Er wusch sich die HÃ¤nde in dem  
  
Waschbecken bei der recht spartanischen Dusche und Ã¼berlegte, was er  
  
denn nun als nÃ¤chstes machen sollte. An Deck spazieren gehen wollte er  
  
nicht unbedingt, zurÃ¼ck ins Bett allerdings auch nicht. Er spielte mit dem  
  
Gedanken, sich fÃ¼r ein paar Minuten in die Messe zu setzen, als er eine  
  
Stimme hinter sich vernahm.  
  
"Mr Snape, was machen Sie denn hier? KÃ¶nnen Sie nicht schlafen?"  
  
Goldie Hardbottle stand hinter ihm, in der Hand eine Thermoskanne. Sie  
  
wirkte herzerfrischt wach und vital, als wÃ¤re es hellichter Tag und  
  
nicht mitten in der Nacht, wo man normalerweise schlief.  
  
"Ich muÃŸ es zugeben, ich bin es nicht gewohnt, auf See zu schlafen",  
  
gestand Severus ganz ehrlich. Er hatte es aufgegeben, seine gewohnt  
  
Ã¼bellaunige, zynische Art hier anzuwenden, da er hier damit nicht den  
  
gewÃ¼nschten Effekt wie in Hogwarts erzielte, sondern eher das  
  
Gegenteil, immer wieder zur Lachnummer wurde.  
  
Goldie Hardbottle lÃ¤chelte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Machen Sie sich nichts  
  
daraus, ich habe auch eine gewisse Zeit gebraucht, ehe ich mich daran  
  
gewÃ¶hnt habe." Sie wurde etwas leise. "Verraten Sie es niemand, aber  
  
bei meiner ersten Fahrt auf hoher See muÃŸte ich mich sogar  
  
Ã¼bergeben."  
  
"Ah ja", sagte Severus nur und hoffte, daÃŸ es bei ihm nicht soweit  
  
kommen wÃ¼rde.  
  
Goldie Hardbottle winkte mit ihrem Kopf in die andere Richtung. "Wenn  
  
Sie wollen, kÃ¶nnen Sie etwas mit auf die BrÃ¼cke. Wir haben gerade nur  
  
zu zweit Wache, genug Platz, und Gesellschaft ist immer gut." Sie hob die  
  
Thermoskanne in Severus' Richtung. "Und frischen Kaffee gibt es auch."  
  
Auf die BrÃ¼cke mitkommen? Severus war noch nie auf der BrÃ¼cke eines  
  
Schiffes und er wuÃŸte schon gar nicht, wie so etwas aussah. Neugierig  
  
war er auf alle FÃ¤lle. Also gab es keinen Grund, Goldie Hardbottles  
  
Angebot auszuschlagen.  
  
"In Ordnung", willigte er ein und folgte der jungen Frau auf die BrÃ¼cke. 


	7. 6

-6-  
  
„He Jo, ich hab frischen Kaffe und einen Gast mitgebracht", sagte Goldie Hardbottle, als sie dir Tür zur Brücke geöffnet hatte.  
  
Severus folgte ihr und hatte kurz vor Betreten der Brücke noch einmal Glück gehabt. Die Decke oberhalb der Treppe war ebenfalls sehr niedrig, wie fast alle sauf dem Schiff und Severus hätte sich wieder fast den Kopf angeschlagen. Da man ja aus Schaden bekanntermaßen klug wird, hatte Severus diesmal aufgepaßt und sich rechtzeitig geduckt.  
  
Die Brücke machte erst einmal einen recht befremdeten Eindruck auf ihn.  
  
Er hatte schon öfters gehört, daß Muggel fast ausschließlich nur technische Geräte benutzen und er hatte auch schon welche gesehen (nicht zuletzt in Lewis Auto) aber das, was er hier sah übertraf doch alles.  
  
Überall blinkten Lichter auf und alles stand voll mit Bildschirmen und Amaturen voll mit Knöpfen und Displays. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, was wofür war. Es war alles vollkommen neu für ihn. Das einzige, was er selbst ableiten konnte, war das Steuer. Ein junger Mann saß auf einem Stuhl und hielt das Steuer in der Hand und drehte daran. Keine Sekunde lag es ruhig da. Es sah nach viel Arbeit aus.  
  
„Oh Goldie, das ist gut. Da kann ich grad mal die neue Karte raus suchen und eine Peilung machen", sagte der junge Mann am Steuer ohne auch nur zu Goldie aufzusehen."  
  
„Geht in Ordnung." Goldie lief zum Steuer und innerhalb einer Sekunde saß sie auf dem Stuhl und der Mann war hinter einer Tür verschwunden, die er auch sofort schloß.  
  
„Setzen Sie sich doch, hier gleich neben an, am Flußradar. Der Stuhl ist sehr bequem."  
  
Severus stockte einen Augenblick. Er sah zwei freie Stühle, auf die er sich hätte setzen können, aber welcher der beim Flußradar war wußte er nicht, da er gerade eben zum ersten Mal dieses Wort gehört hatte.  
  
Severus war am Überlegen, ob er nicht einfach auf den Stuhl direkt neben sich sitzen sollte, egal, ob es der war, den Goldie Hardbottle meinte, oder nicht, als diese sich wieder zu Wort meldete. „Oh verzeihen Sie, ich habe vergessen, daß Sie von Seefahrt keine Ahnung haben. Ich meine den Stuhl rechts neben mir."  
  
Severus lief zu dem Stuhl und ließ sich darin nieder.  
  
„Sagen Sie mal, ist es eigentlich schwer dieses Schiff zu steuern?" fragte er plötzlich Goldie Hardbottle.  
  
Goldie Hardbottle überraschte die Frage. Sie wußte im ersten Moment nicht wie sie darauf antworten sollte und somit herrschte kurzes Schweigen ehe sie „Kommt drauf an" von sich gab.  
  
„Auf was kommt es denn drauf an?" fragte Snape direkt.  
  
„Ob Sie schon mal ein Schiff gesteuert haben und ob Sie Gefühl für das Schiff haben. Wie ihre Kenntnisse in Navigation sind. Wie gut Sie die Geräte kennen. Eigentlich viel Faktoren, aber von vornherein kann man das nicht sagen. Sie müssen es erst einmal ausprobiert haben."  
  
Ein paar Sekunden Schweigen, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Wollen Sie mal?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe gar keine Ahnung von so was?" sagte Snape etwas unsicher.  
  
Goldie erlaubte sich eine Sekunde vom Kompaß weg zuschauen und blickte Snape direkt an.  
  
„Ach da gibt es eine einfache Methode, um erst Mal etwas Gefühl zu bekommen. Na los, trauen Sie sich. Stellen Sie sich hinter mich und legen Sie ihre Hände auf die meinen."  
  
Snape zögerte, ehe er sich entschied, das Angebot anzunehmen.  
  
„Wie Sie sicher selbst erkennen, gibt es bei einem Schiff fahren einen erheblichen Nachteil wie beim Auto fahren. Man hat nichts auf dem Meer woran man sich groß orientieren kann.  
  
Und nachts ist es noch Schwieriger. Da sieht man nämlich fast nichts. Dafür haben wir den Kompaß und die Seekarte. Hier links sehen Sie eine elektronische, die unseren Weg als Linie anzeigt. Wir sind der Pfeil. Daneben ist noch das Radar, das zeigt uns an, ob irgendwelche andere Schiffe oder sonstige Sachen in der Nähe sind. Hier sind wir der Punkt in der Mitte. Auf dem Kompaß direkt vor uns sehen wir, welchen Kurs wir zu steuern haben. Momentan sollten wir 80° fahren. Drehen Sie das Ruder nach Steuerbord wird der Kurs größer, bei Backbord kleiner. So und jetzt legen Sie mal sanft ihre Hände auf meine und dann steuern sie das Schiff zusammen mit mir."  
  
Goldie spürte Snapes kalte Hände sanft auf den ihren und hatte im ersten Moment Schwierigkeiten, sich zu konzentrieren. Irgend etwas magisches (es gab keinen anderen Ausdruck dafür) ging von diesem Mann hinter ihr aus.  
  
„Sehen Sie, das Schiff bewegt sich leicht nach Backbord. Das liegt daran, daß einer der Propeller weniger Leistung bringt als der andere. Deswegen geht das Schiff ständig nach Backbord. So und jetzt muß man das Ruder hart Steuerbord legen und sobald das Schiff dahin geht dreht ,man das Ruder wieder Mittschiffs, das nennt man Auffangen. "  
  
Goldie sagte daraufhin nichts mehr sondern steuerte mit Snape zusammen das Schiff. Sie spürte seinen Oberkörper an ihrem Rücken und seine Arme auf den ihren. Es war ein sonderbares Gefühl, ungewohnt, befremdend und doch irgendwie aufregend, verbindend.  
  
Goldie hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf den Kompaß zu konzentrieren. Hier ging etwas vor sich, daß nicht von dieser Welt zu sein schien.  
  
Dann kam es ihr plötzlich vor, als würden Snapes Hände nicht mehr nur auf ihren ruhen, nein, sie spürte, wie er sie sanft streichelte. Aber das war nicht alles. Als nächstes hatte sie das Gefühl, daß Snape sich etwas zu ihr herunter gebeugt hatte und mit seinem Gesicht immer näher kam. Sie spürte seinen Atem in ihre Nacken, warme ausgeatmete Luft, dann hatte sie das Gefühl, seine Wange an ihrer zu spüren. Seine Finger umfaßten nun ihre Hände und Goldie ahnte, was als nächstes kommen würde. Sie drehte ihren Kopf langsam nach links, schloß die Augen und wartete. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atmen nun nicht mehr auf ihre Wange sondern keine zwei Zentimeter von ihrem Mund entfernt. Gleich würde seinen Mund den ihrigen berühren, jeden Augenblick würde ein Mann sie küssen, von dem sie nichts weiter wußte als seinen Namen. Gleich, nur noch wenige Sekunden.  
  
„Ähem Miß Hardbottle, haben Sie nicht gesagt, wir sollen einen Kurs von 80° fahren? Ich lese auf dem Kompaß aber 60°!"  
  
Goldie Hardbottle schreckte hoch. Das Ganze eben war nur eine kleine Halluzination gewesen. Es hatte sich nicht wirklich zugetragen. Snape hatte nie wirklich ihre Hand gestreichelt und alles andere auch nicht. Sie war froh, daß er nicht sehen konnte, wie ihr die röte ins Gesicht stieg, während die das Ruder hart Steuerbord legte. 


	8. 7

-7-  
  
Als Goldie Hardbottles Wache um vier Uhr Morgens zu Ende war, hatte sich  
  
auch Severus wieder in seine KajÃ¼te begeben. Schlafen konnte er zwar  
  
immer noch nicht, aber er war etwas entspannter und das "Mitsteuern" des  
  
1 Schiffes hatte ihn von dem kleinen Anflug der Seekrankheit vollends befreit. Es  
  
war ein unglaubliches GefÃ¼hl gewesen. Auch wenn er das Ruder nicht  
  
ganz allein in der Hand gehalten hatte, war das Ganze doch irgendwie ein  
  
GefÃ¼hl von Freiheit gewesen. So Ã¤hnlich mÃ¼ÃŸte es ich anfÃ¼hlen,  
  
wenn die Zaubererwelt von Voldemort endgÃ¼ltig befreit sein wÃ¼rde -  
  
nur noch viel besser.  
  
Severus schloÃŸ seine Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit dem vorigen Morgen  
  
fÃ¼hlte er sich einfach nur gut auf dem Schiff.  
  
Er war gerade am Einschlafen, als ein schriller Ton in seine Ohren  
  
gelang. Einmal lang und acht mal kurz. Dann fÃ¼nf Sekunden Pause und  
  
das Ganze noch mal von vorne.  
  
Severus kam diese akkustische Klangreihenfolge bekannt vor, aber er  
  
konnte sie nicht mehr seiner Bedeutung zuordnen.  
  
"Alles an Deck! Schnell! Feuer!" schrie eine laute, tiefe  
  
MÃ¤nnerstimme.  
  
Ãœber ihm bebte die Decke.  
  
Severus, den das ganze nervte, weil er eben am Einschlafen war, verfiel  
  
in seine Ã¼bliche Ã¼bellaunige Stimmung und beschloÃŸ, denen an Deck  
  
mal gehÃ¶rig seine Meinung zu sagen. Eine Frechheit, um diese Zeit  
  
eine NotfallÃ¼bung zu machen!  
  
Severus sprang aus seinem Bett, zog sich seine Hose an, streifte den  
  
Pullover Ã¼ber und lief langsam an Deck.  
  
"Was soll das?", schrie Severus und erstarrte mitten im Satz. Das Ganze  
  
war gar keine NotfallÃ¼bung sondern bitterer Ernst. Am Heck stieg eine  
  
riesige Rauchwolken auf. Es brannte tatsÃ¤chlich.  
  
"Mr Snape kommen Sie schnell hier herauf, auf das Peildeck!" Ed Foxburr,  
  
der auf dem hÃ¶chsten Deck stand winkte wie wild zu Severus und schrie  
  
ihm mehrere Mal zu, er solle rauf kommen.  
  
"Ja wie denn?", fragte Severus, aber sein Schreien ging unter den  
  
angewandten FeuerlÃ¶schmaÃŸnahmen unter.  
  
Da packte jemand plÃ¶tzlich seine Hand und versuchte, ihn mit zu zerren.  
  
Severus erkannte Goldie Hardbottle und lieÃŸ sich mitschleifen.  
  
Er war sich sicher, daÃŸ sie wuÃŸte, wie man zum Peildeck kam. Sie rannten das  
  
Deck entlang Richtung Heck, links an den Aufbauten vorbei, eine mit dem  
  
Schiff fest verbundene Leiter hinauf und noch eine schmale, steile Treppe. Dann  
  
waren sie bei den anderen angekommen.  
  
Severus hatte beim Rennen den Rauch eingeatmet und muÃŸte nun mehrere  
  
Male hintereinander husten.  
  
"Es geht nicht, das Feuer ist zu groÃŸ. Wir kÃ¶nnen es nicht lÃ¶schen  
  
und es hat schon ein Loch in die Bordwand gefressen. Das Schiff wird  
  
sinken!" hÃ¶rte Severus eine Stimme, die aus einem GerÃ¤t zu kommen  
  
schien, welches Ed Foxburr in der Hand hatte.  
  
Severus beobachtete ihn, wie er eine Sekunde Ã¼berlegte und dann mit  
  
Trauer und EnttÃ¤uschung in das GerÃ¤t sprach: "Gut, stellen Sie alle  
  
MaÃŸnahmen ein und kommen Sie hoch. Wir werden das Schiff verlassen  
  
mÃ¼ssen!"  
  
Ed Foxburr lief zu einer groÃŸen weiÃŸen Kiste und Ã¶ffnete sie.  
  
Severus konnte ein paar weiÃŸe und rote Dinge erkennen.  
  
"Macht das Rettungsboot und die Insel klar!" schrie Ed Foxburr an einige  
  
und wandte sich dann an Severus: "Ziehen Sie so einen weiÃŸen Anzug an.  
  
Lassen Sie ihre Kleidung an, aber die Schuhe mÃ¼ssen Sie ausziehen,  
  
sonst gehen Sie unter, wenn Sie ins Wasser springen." Er hielt Severus  
  
dieses weiÃŸe Etwas hin.  
  
Severus betrachtete es nicht ohne Abneigung, ehe er das in die Hand nahm.  
  
"Das ist ein Ãœberlebensanzug. Er sorgt dafÃ¼r, daÃŸ Sie nicht  
  
untergehen. Und nun machen Sie. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."  
  
Severus wuÃŸte nicht, wie er reagieren sollte und tat erst einmal gar  
  
nichts.  
  
"Machen Sie schon!", schrie Ed Foxburr ihn an. "Sehen Sie nicht, das  
  
Schiff wird untergehen!"  
  
Das Schiff wird untergehen! Hallte es in Severus Kopf wieder.  
  
Untergehen! Es wird sinken.  
  
Severus realisierte mit einem Male die Katastrophe und war kurz davor, in  
  
Panik zu verfallen, hysterisch zu werden, auszurasten.  
  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben drohte Severus ernsthaft, seine  
  
Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren (obwohl ein gewisser Harry Potter ihn  
  
manchmal auch in diese Richtung trieb). 


	9. 8

-8-  
  
"Ziehen Sie das endlich an und springen Sie ins Meer. Machen Sie  
  
endlich!" schrie Ed Foxburr ihn erneut an.  
  
Ins Meer springen? Severus haÃŸte das Wasser. Er wÃ¼rde auf keinen  
  
Fall springen. Unter gar keinen UmstÃ¤nden. Das war doch alles nur ein  
  
schlechter Scherz.  
  
WÃ¤hrend er darÃ¼ber nachdachte, wie er dem kalten, nassen Etwas rings  
  
um ihn herum entgehen konnte, schlÃ¼pfte er in den Anzug, der vÃ¶llig  
  
unbequem war. Wie konnte man nur so etwas anziehen! Und die Farbe...  
  
weiÃŸ! Wie er diese Farbe verabscheute.  
  
Neben ihm hÃ¶rte er ein Platschen, dann, wie etwas aufgeblasen wurde.  
  
Automatisch schaute er in die Richtung, aus der dieses GerÃ¤usch kam  
  
und erkannte, wie im Meer ein kleines rundes Boot schwamm.  
  
Severus schlÃ¼pfte nun endgÃ¼ltig in den Anzug, blieb stehen und  
  
beobachtete die anderen, die, einer nach dem anderen, schnell ins Wasser  
  
sprangen, als wenn es das NatÃ¼rlichste auf der Welt wÃ¤re.  
  
Severus beobachtete alle und schlieÃŸlich blieben nur noch er und Ed  
  
Foxburr Ã¼brig.  
  
"Los, jetzt, Mr Snape, machen Sie schon!" schrie Ed Foxburr und schob  
  
Severus Richtung Reling, an der ein kleines Tor offen war, so daÃŸ man  
  
nicht extra drÃ¼ber klettern muÃŸte. "Springen Sie!"  
  
Nie im Leben, dachte sich Severus und machte keine Anstalten, Ã¼ber Bord  
  
zu springen.  
  
"Verdammt, seien Sie nicht so stur!" fluchte Ed Foxburr, packte Severus an  
  
den Schultern und warf ihn eigenhÃ¤ndig von Bord.  
  
Severus schrie, warf im Fallen Ed Foxburr lauter FlÃ¼che entgegen, die  
  
allerdings Ã¼berhaupt keine Wirkung zeigten, da sich Severus' Zauberstab gut  
  
in der Innentasche seines Pullovers befand und er nicht daran kam.  
  
Der Fall dauerte nur knapp zwei Sekunden und Severus schlug hart auf das  
  
Wasser auf. Das Salzwasser floÃŸ in seinen Mund und hinterlieÃŸ einen  
  
ekelhaften Nachgeschmack. Ein kurzer Schmerz durchzog ihn. Er  
  
verschwand nur, um dann Platz fÃ¼r den nÃ¤chsten zu machen, dessen  
  
Ursprung das eiskalte Wasser war. Es stach auf Severus ein wie tausend  
  
Nadeln und raubte ihm fast den Atmen. Obwohl es FrÃ¼hjahr war, hatte  
  
die Temperatur der Nordsee so weit drauÃŸen nicht gerade  
  
Badetemperaturen, nein, sie bewegten sich weit unter 10Â°Celicius.  
  
Neben ihm ertÃ¶nte ein Platschen, Wasser spritze ihm ins Gesicht und  
  
ein sich relativ schnell fortbewegender Ed Foxburr schwamm an ihm  
  
vorbei. "Kommen Sie schon", rief er ihm im Vorbeischwimmen zu. Dann war er  
  
auch schon wieder aus Severus' eingeschrÃ¤nktem Blickfeld.  
  
Daraufhin bekam er einen leichten Anfall von Panik in dieser ihm  
  
vÃ¶llig unbekannten Situation. Er hatte in seinem Leben gewiÃŸ schon  
  
sehr viel Schlimmes durchgemacht, oft genug war es die HÃ¶lle und  
  
Schmerzen, die ein normaler Mensch nie aushalten wÃ¼rde, hatte er  
  
Ã¼ber sich ergehen lassen, jahrelang. Aber das hier war etwas vÃ¶llig  
  
Anderes und zutiefst BeÃ¤ngstigendes. Und etwas vÃ¶llig Neues. Er  
  
hatte Angst. Er fÃ¼hlte sich, als sei er der See hilflos ausgeliefert.  
  
Jeden Moment wÃ¼rde sie ihren riesigen Schlund Ã¶ffnen und ihn mit  
  
einem Male verschlingen.  
  
Severus versuchte, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen, aber er hatte nie  
  
schwimmen gelernt. WÃ¼rde er diesen Anzug nicht tragen, wÃ¤re er  
  
vermutlich schon lange untergegangen.  
  
"Mr Snape, kommen Sie hierher! Wir sind alle auf der Insel. Kommen Sie  
  
schnell, bevor das Schiff sinkt und Sie in seinem Sog mitreiÃŸt!",  
  
schrie ihm jemand zu.  
  
Dieser Satz weckte in Severus ungeahnte KrÃ¤fte. Er hatte zwar keine  
  
Ahnung, was man ihm gerade zugerufen hatte und wie lebensbedrohlich  
  
seine augenblickliche Position war, aber alleine der Gedanke,  
  
schnellstens wieder aus dem Wasser zu kommen, reichte vollends aus, um  
  
sich selbst in Bewegung zu setzen.  
  
Severus ruderte mit den Armen, schlug mit den Beinen um sich, gebrauchte  
  
all seine letzten mobilisierten KrÃ¤fte, um langsam, aber sicher, voran zu  
  
kommen. Es muÃŸte lÃ¤cherlich aussehen, was er da tat, aber das war  
  
ihm in diesem Augenblick egal. Er kam vorwÃ¤rts, das war ihm wichtig. Die  
  
Rettungsinsel kam immer nÃ¤her und schlieÃŸlich erreichte er sie auch. Jemand  
  
packte seine Arme und zog ihn hoch. Severus war vÃ¶llig am Ende und sein  
  
letzter Gedanke, bevor er das BewuÃŸtsein vor lauter ErschÃ¶pfung verlor,  
  
war, daÃŸ er die nÃ¤chsten Jahre wohl nicht mehr zu duschen brauchte. 


	10. Epilog

Epilog:  
  
1 Vorsichtig Ã¶ffnete Severus die Augen. Ein grelles Licht blendete ihn  
  
und lieÃŸ ihn blinzeln. Einen Augenblick lang wuÃŸte er nicht, wo er  
  
war, ehe er die Umgebung wieder erkannte. Er lag im KrankenflÃ¼gel von  
  
Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh Severus, du bist wach!" Albus Dumbeldore stieÃŸ einen  
  
erleichterten Seufzer aus.  
  
"Was was ist passiert?", fragte Severus stockend. "Ich weiÃŸ noch, daÃŸ  
  
ich ins Wasser geworfen wurde.", fÃ¼gte er hinzu.  
  
"Oh", erwiderte Dumbeldore und begann dann zu berichten. "Das Schiff ist  
  
gesunken. Ihr seid von einem SAR Schiff der englischen KÃ¼stenwache  
  
gerettet und an Land gebracht worden. Ed Foxburr hat mich sofort  
  
informiert und wir haben dich augenblicklich aus dem Muggelkrankenhaus  
  
geholt. Du warst zwei Tage lang bewuÃŸtlos."  
  
Severus erschrak: "Zwei Tage?" Das konnte er nicht glauben. Selbst von  
  
einem Crucitas Fluch war er nie lÃ¤nger als ein paar Stunden bewuÃŸtlos  
  
gewesen, aber vor ErschÃ¶pfung.  
  
"Das war wohl alles etwas zu viel fÃ¼r dich." Dumbeldore lÃ¤chelte ihm  
  
vÃ¤terlich zu. Dann verdÃ¼stere sich seine Miene etwas. "Severus, es  
  
gibt da etwas, was du noch wissen solltest. Es wird dir nicht gefallen."  
  
Er machte eine kurze Pause und rÃ¼ckte dann mit der Wahrheit heraus:  
  
"Das Ganze war eine Finte. Ein ausgeklÃ¼gelter Plan von Voldemort. Er  
  
hat schon seit langem geahnt, daÃŸ du ihm nicht mehr treu bist und hat  
  
diese LÃ¼ge mit den AktivitÃ¤ten in Deutschland in die Welt gesetzt.  
  
Und als er festgestellt hat, daÃŸ du auf dem Schiff unterwegs nach  
  
Deutschland bist, hat er es angegriffen, in der Hoffnung, du wÃ¼rdest  
  
mit ihm untergehen."  
  
"Verstehe", entgegnete Severus und hÃ¤tte eigentlich glÃ¼cklich sein  
  
mÃ¼ssen, denn nun hatte sein gefÃ¤hrliches Doppelleben ein Ende. Aber  
  
er war es nicht, denn er wuÃŸte, daÃŸ er nun auf der Abschussliste  
  
von seinem ehemaligen Meister ganz oben stand.  
  
"Ich lasse dich jetzt etwas alleine. Ich schau dann spÃ¤ter wieder nach  
  
dir." Albus Dumbeldore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und machte Anstalten,  
  
zu gehen.  
  
"Oh, da fÃ¤llt mir noch was ein." Dumbeldore drehte sich wieder zu  
  
Severus und griff in seine Tasche. Er holte einen kleinen, in Papier  
  
eingewickelten Gegenstand heraus. "Das soll ich dir von einer gewissen  
  
Goldie Hardbottle geben."  
  
Severus nahm den Gegenstand und bedankte sich bei Dumbeldore. Dieser  
  
verlieÃŸ daraufhin den Raum und lieÃŸ Severus allein.  
  
Langsam lÃ¶ste Severus das Papier und zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner  
  
KompaÃŸ, auf dem eine kleine Karte festgemacht war. "Damit Sie immer  
  
den richtigen Weg finden!" war darauf geschrieben. Severus lÃ¤chelte  
  
Ã¼ber diese nette Geste, stellte den KompaÃŸ auf den Nachttisch und  
  
lieÃŸ sich glÃ¼cklich und zufrieden in die Kissen fallen. Letztendlich  
  
hatte diese Seereise auch ihre Guten Seiten gehabt.  
  
ENDE  
  
----------------------  
  
Ich mÃ¶chte mich noch ganz herzlich bedanken bei:  
  
Lewi und fÃ¶-nix fÃ¼rs Betalesen  
  
Sanne und meinem Hausalien, die mich auf die Idee gebracht haben, diese Story zu schreiben  
  
Molly fÃ¼r die knappe Zusammenfassung  
  
Rachel fÃ¼r ihre Hilfe zum Einstellen dieser Story hier bei ff.net. 


End file.
